This invention relates to a coupling system and method of use thereof, and particularly to a coupling system for facilitating the mechanical, electrical and/or pneumatic coupling and uncoupling between at least first and second units.
Although this application refers almost exclusively to a coupling system for a cab unit and a trailer unit of an articulated lorry, it will be appreciated by persons skilled in the art that the coupling system could be used between any two or more units where mechanical, electrical and/or pneumatic coupling and uncoupling is required. For example, the coupling system could be used between a car and caravan, tractor and trailer or the like.
A lorry typically comprises a cab and a trailer which can be mechanically coupled/uncoupled. The cab supplies the trailer with electrical and pneumatic services in order to provide the trailer with brakes, lights and other facilities.
Conventionally, cabs comprise a fifth wheel unit which provides coupling means thereon to allow coupling with coupling means, typically in the form of a kingpin, provided on a trailer. Electrical and/or pneumatic supply lines are provided on or adjacent the fifth wheel for connection with supply lines on the trailer, thereby allowing the supply of electrical and/or pneumatic services from the cab to the trailer.
The kingpin is normally coupled and uncoupled from the cab via a manual procedure, which involves the driver of the lorry leaving their cab and physically making all the necessary mechanical, electrical and/or pneumatic connections by hand. The driver has to then secure all these connections using tools to ensure that the trailer does not become mechanically disconnected or lose pneumatic and/or electrical power during travel.
A disadvantage with conventional coupling procedures is that the driver is required to leave his or her cab to perform the necessary operations, and in certain countries where coupling/uncoupling procedures occur in remote locations or at service stations, this can leave the driver vulnerable to attack and/or robbery. In addition, once the driver leaves their cab unit, they are at risk of being hit by another vehicle, particularly when the driver is required to couple/uncouple the units in a busy traffic area such as on a motorway hard shoulder. A further disadvantage of the present coupling procedure is that the parts the driver is connecting are typically covered in grease, oil and dirt and the driver often has to kneel or lie on the road surface to make the necessary connections. This inevitably results in the driver becoming dirty which is undesirable to the driver.
There are a number of safety issues associated with conventional coupling procedures which require improvement. One of the major safety problems is that the driver may not secure the coupling means between the trailer and the cab sufficiently. For example, if the coupling means are not secure, continual movement of the same caused by jolts and bumps during transit may result in accidental uncoupling.
In the event of a fire in the cab or trailer, the driver is likely to abandon the cab and trailer since uncoupling the same would take too long and thus put the driver""s life in danger. If the fire then spreads, both the cab and the trailer unit, with any goods carried in the same, would be destroyed and would result in large financial loss to the company and/or insurance company.
Coupling systems have been designed to allow coupling of the cab and trailer to be operated by the driver from within the cab. These systems typically include the steps of the coupling means on the fifth wheel and the kingpin being mechanically connected prior to connection of the supply lines. Separate connection of the supply lines and mechanical coupling increases the time taken for the coupling and uncoupling procedures to be completed, thus having the same problems as mentioned above. The coupling mechanisms associated with such systems are often complicated and need a large number of components, thereby making the systems prohibitively expensive and more difficult to keep in good repair.
One known system is described in EP816211 and attempts to overcome the abovementioned problems by providing the supply lines within the cab and trailer coupling units rather than separately, thereby allowing mechanical coupling and supply line coupling to occur simultaneously. The document discloses a trailer kingpin, and a fifth wheel coupling unit on a cab having a movable part located in the coupling unit. A drive unit in the fifth wheel coupling unit drives the movable part into the kingpin to establish coupling therebetween, and is able to retract the movable part when uncoupling of the cab and trailer is required. The kingpin then rotates to allow positioning of the kingpin relative to the movable part of the fifth wheel coupling unit to complete the coupling process. Problems associated with this type of coupling system are that there are no alignment means. Due to the number of connection components in the coupling units, the components have to be cast or moulded and assembled separately and this can be time consuming and expensive. In addition, due to the fragility of the connection components and the fact that all these components are rotated during coupling, the components are susceptible to high levels of fatigue stress and are easily damaged.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved coupling system which overcomes the abovementioned problems.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a coupling system for a vehicle for coupling at least a tractor unit to a trailer unit, said tractor unit having first coupling means which engage with complementary second coupling means on said trailer unit, said first and second coupling means having one or more service supply lines provided therein and said service supply lines of said first and second coupling means engaging upon mechanical engagement of said first and second coupling means, thereby allowing the supply of services from said tractor unit to said trailer unit and/or vice versa, and characterised in that one of said first or second coupling means is provided with one or more annular protrusions on a coupling surface and the other of said coupling means is provided with complementary annular channels on a coupling surface, said annular protrusions being received in said annular channels upon mechanical engagement of said first and second coupling means, thereby simultaneously or substantially simultaneously allowing the connection and/or communication of at least one of the tractor supply lines with at least one of the trailer supply lines to allow the supply of said service(s) therebetween.
Preferably the coupling system is capable of being operated by a driver within the tractor and/or trailer unit.
Preferably three annular protrusion and three annular channels are provided on the trailer and cab coupling units respectively.
Preferably the coupling means on the tractor and trailer are substantially vertically aligned prior to mechanical engagement/supply line connection. Thus engagement is effected between the two coupling units on a horizontal plane.
Preferably the tractor and trailer coupling means are unitary members, which allow for the mechanical connection and also electrical and/or pneumatic connection on connection of the service supply lines.
Preferably a plurality of facilities are provided on engagement of the coupling means. For example, the facilities can include operation of support legs on the first and/or second unit.
Preferably communication and/or connection of one or more pneumatic supply lines between the tractor and trailer are effected via engagement of the annular protrusions in the annular grooves/channels. The pneumatic supply lines have openings in the grooves and/or protrusions, typically one opening in each groove and one in each protrusion, which communicate on engagement of the tractor and trailer coupling means. Upon connection, air is able to flow, typically from the pneumatic supply in the tractor, around the annular grooves and into the openings on the annular protrusions to deliver air to the trailer.
Preferably sealing means, such as O-rings or other conventional sealing means can be provided in the annular grooves and/or on the annular protrusions to allow a sealed passageway to be formed on engagement of said grooves/protrusions.
The annular grooves and protrusions allow for angular freedom between the tractor and trailer units to be accommodated for during engagement and use. In addition, the annular grooves/protrusions can be integrally cast or moulded as part of the coupling means to provide strong coupling devices, typically made of steel which are not fragile like conventional coupling means.
The annular protrusions and/or channels also allow for a small degree of rotation of the first and second coupling means during normal articulation of the vehicle, i.e., about a horizontal plane, such as when the vehicle goes round corners, so that the sealed passage formed by engagement of the protrusions/channels is not broken/damaged thus allowing the first and second supply pipes connected to the passage to be in continued connection despite the rotation. The connection technique can be repeated for further supply pipes with further passages formed as required and thus the need for flexible connection hoses is avoided, as is the need for the same to be manually connected.
Further preferably the coupling means are provided in casing to protect the same from the weather.
Preferably a quick release switch is provided in the cab and/or trailer units to enable the uncoupling procedure to be carried out quickly in the event of an emergency. For example, in the event of fire in the trailer or cab, the cab can be quickly released from the trailer and driven a safe distance away from the same to ensure that the fire does not spread to the unaffected unit.
Preferably the first unit and/or the second unit is supplied with a signal box which has signalling means to indicate to a user/driver of the unit(s) that each or all of the coupling steps have been completed successfully. The signalling means can include any audio or visual signal such as one or more alarms or one or more lights.
Preferably the signal box, quick release switch and/or further control means for the coupling system are provided with a security means such that only certain personnel can operate the system. This prevents or reduces the incidence of theft of the first and/or second unit. For example, a pin number can be inserted into the security means before the signal box, quick release switch and/or further control means are made operational. The pin number can be specific to the driver, the company or can include the number plate of the first and/or second unit or the like. In addition, the security system can be connected to the vehicles starter motor such that the vehicle will not start unless the security means has been disarmed. For example, the pin number may be required before the brakes of the cab and/or trailer unit are released. This feature is likely to significantly reduce insurance premiums for users of the present invention since the risk of the vehicles being stolen is significantly reduced.
The coupling system can be retrofitted to a conventional coupling system or the tractor and/or trailer units can be fitted with new coupling means. This ensures that lorry owners do not have to replace entire fleets of vehicles in order to use the present invention. For example, both the tractor and trailer can be fitted with the coupling units or the tractor unit can be fitted with a coupling unit and can be used with both modified and unmodified trailer units.
The pneumatic hoses can be short armoured flexible hoses. Conventional flexible hoses, which are typically prone to failure, are therefore not required. However, it is envisaged that a cab unit having the present coupling system retrofitted thereto may retain the existing connectors to allow connection to conventional trailers if required.
Preferably the electrical connections communicating with the plug and socket arrangements will either retain the existing coiled cables to provide flexibility for, i.e., when a multi pin plug connector is used, or use short armoured cables for, i.e., if multiplexing or an optical connection is used.
Preferably pneumatic operation of one or more of the support legs of the trailer unit is controlled remotely from the cab unit.
Further preferably the one or more support legs are provided with a locking means to lock the support legs in an in-use position, where the legs are in contact with a floor surface, and an out-of-use position where the legs are out of contact with a floor surface.
Preferably the signalling means in the first and/or second unit indicate to a user/driver that the one or more support legs are in an in-use position or an out-of-use position.
Preferably the first and/or second coupling parts are provided with a cover mounted thereon. The cover is typically spring loaded and is mechanically displaced from the coupling part(s) during the coupling process, thereby exposing the coupling surfaces, and moves to cover the coupling part(s) during the uncoupling process.
Preferably the electrical connection between the trailer and tractor units is achieved by engagement of a plug in one of said coupling means and a complementary socket in the other of said coupling means. The electrical connection between the plug and socket can be via a plurality of electrical pins and corresponding recesses, electrical pulse signals of a multiplex system or via fibre optic means.
Preferably the second coupling means of the trailer unit is aligned above the first coupling means of the tractor unit during the coupling procedure and linearly reciprocating means are provided to raise or lower one of said coupling means between a coupled position, wherein the coupling means are engaged, and an uncoupled position wherein the coupling means are disengaged and spaced apart.
Preferably the linearly reciprocating means includes a pneumatically operated arm.
In a second aspect of the invention there is provided a vehicle having a coupling system for coupling a tractor unit to a trailer unit, said tractor unit having first coupling means which engage with complementary second coupling means on said trailer unit, said first and second coupling means having one or more service supply lines provided therein and said service supply lines of said first and second coupling means engaging upon mechanical engagement of said first and second coupling means, thereby allowing the supply of services from said tractor unit to said trailer unit and/or vice versa, and characterised in that one of said first or second coupling means is provided with one or more annular protrusions on a coupling surface and the other of said coupling means is provided with complementary annular channels on a coupling surface, said annular protrusions being received in said annular channels upon mechanical engagement of said first and second coupling means, thereby simultaneously or substantially simultaneously allowing the connection and/or communication of at least one of the tractor supply lines with at least one of the trailer supply lines to allow the supply of said service(s) therebetween.
According to a yet further aspect of the present invention there is provided a fifth wheel for a tractor unit, said fifth wheel having first coupling means which engage with complementary second coupling means on a trailer unit, said first and second coupling means having one or more service supply lines provided therein and said service supply lines of said first and second coupling means engaging upon mechanical engagement of said first and second coupling means, thereby allowing the supply of services from said tractor unit to said trailer unit and/or vice versa, and characterised in that one of said first or second coupling means is provided with one or more annular protrusions on a coupling surface and the other of said coupling means is provided with complementary annular channels on a coupling surface, said annular protrusions engaging with said annular channels upon mechanical engagement of said first and second coupling means, thereby simultaneously or substantially simultaneously allowing the connection and/or communication of at least one of the tractor supply lines with at least one of the trailer supply lines to allow the supply of said service(s) therebetween.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of coupling tractor and trailer units together, said method including the steps of positioning said tractor and/or trailer units relative to each other to allow alignment of first coupling means on said tractor unit with second coupling means on said trailer unit, actuating movement means on one of said coupling means to allow linear movement of said one coupling means to the other of said coupling means which is fixedly mounted to couple said means together, and characterised that one of said first or second coupling means is provided with one or more annular protrusions on a coupling surface and the other of said coupling means is provided with complementary annular channels on a coupling surface, said annular protrusions engaging with said annular channels upon mechanical engagement of said first and second coupling means, said engagement of said annular protrusions and grooves effecting connection and/or communication of at least one service supply line between said tractor and trailer units simultaneously or substantially simultaneously to the mechanical coupling of the tractor and trailer units.
Advantages of the present invention are that the driver of the cab unit or car does not have to leave their vehicle in order to actuate the coupling and locking mechanisms, thereby reducing the risk to the driver of being attacked or robbed or being hit by another vehicle whilst outside the cab. In addition, the driver avoids getting cold and wet during bad weather and ensures that their work clothes are not soiled from having to kneel or lie on the ground and actuate the coupling and locking mechanism manually. This can allow the driver to wear smarter, cleaner clothes and thus improve the public""s perception of the driver, the driver""s competence and the company the driver works for. The system is also easy to operate and so users of the system do not need any specialised training.
Further advantages of the present invention include the improved aerodynamic properties of the trailer and cab units by providing the service supply lines within the mechanical coupling units due to improved streamlining, which results in the fuel consumption of the vehicle being improved. The cab can be released quickly from the trailer such that the turnaround time of vehicles at ports and depots is reduced, thus making the turnaround process more efficient and saving the vehicle owner both time and money. Furthermore, since vehicles with the coupling system of the invention have safety features not present on conventional vehicles, such as electronic switching of the number plates of the second unit, insurance premiums are likely to be reduced, thereby reducing the expense to the vehicle owner. The present invention can also be retrofitted to conventional vehicles.